Miracles
by Jakarie
Summary: Short songfic oneshot. Implied Jori pairing


**So the inspiration bug bit me on the butt today while listening to music so I thought I'd try my hand at a song fic, going to be a slightly future Jori fic this time. Be warned its not happy though…. Reviews/Constructive criticism are much appreciated. The lyrics used in the fic are from the song Miracles by Stone Sour. Lyrics are in italics. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. If I did you best bet I'd have me some Jori, Cori, Cade and probably some Catorade fluff/lovin each episode. **

_I've seen it all and I know better_

_I've felt the bitterness and pain_

_My soul keeps changing like the weather _

_the only constant is the rain_

_I've known your black and white intentions_

_ and there's no roomFor shades of gray_

_I never asked you to conform to me...I only begged for you to stay_

'How the fuck did I get like this?' thought Jade as she sat alone shrouded in the darkness of her near empty apartment. Of course she already knew the answer to that, the main cause of Tori and hers breakup was resting in her hand half empty. She stared at the bottle of cheap rum in her hand for a long time before letting out an angry cry and chucking the bottle against the wall. 'Well…that was dumb. Now I gotta go buy more.' Thought Jade as she tried to stand up but quickly realized she was too drunk to travel very far. Especially with it storming at the moment.

_I waited here tonight for you to come_

_But your love just disappeared_

_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles_

_But miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen hereMiracles don't happen here_

Slowly she walked to the kitchen counter where a picture of Tori and herself kissing sat in a delicate glass frame. "God I miss you Tori." Jade whispered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "If I thought you'd ever give me another chance I'd quit this shit forever I promise." Jade slowly sat the picture back down and started stumbling back to her chair.

_I still have dreams that we're togetherAnd I can still taste your skinReminders all around surrounded by your light _

_ I don't want to die againI don't deserve to be discovered - I don't deserve to know you care_

_I only want my promised other... not someone who isn't there_

Jade couldn't hold her sadness and rage in any longer and started breaking down and punching the floor where glass from her broken bottle lay. 'Why the fuck did she have to leave? Why couldn't I quit this shit before she left' thought Jade as flashes of past fights and arguments about Jade's addiction kept running through her head. Finally realizing her hand was bleeding pretty badly she slowly stumbled into the bathroom to wash some of the blood off her hand.

_I waited here tonight for you to come_

_But your love just disappeared_

_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles_

_But miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen here_

As she was washing the blood off her hand a thought occurred to her. She had been waiting 4 long agonizing months for Tori to contact her in some way, but Jade had yet to attempt to contact Tori. "My pride isn't worth losing her forever, I'll try to call her tomorrow when I'm sober. I've got to talk to her, if nothing else just to hear her voice again. I know it'd take a miracle for her to ever speak to me again but fuck I gotta try." said Jade as she stared into her red, swollen eyes in the bathroom mirror and let out a humorless chuckle. "Good thing she cant see me at the moment, I look like complete shit…"

Jade's self loathing rant was cut short by a frantic knocking at the door. She quickly stumbled to the door muttering curses and silently praying it wasn't Tori at the door so she wouldn't see her drunk yet again. Jade flung open the door and was about to yell at whoever was behind it but her voice froze in her throat when she say Cat standing outside her door soaking wet. Even through the Rain Jade could tell Cat was crying and before she could ask or invite Cat in she was engulfed in a wet hug from the tiny redhead. Cat spoke before Jade could say anything. "J-Jade…..I…I just got a call from Andre. T-Tori….there was an accident…..Jade..I'm sorry" Cat took a second to catch her breath and attempt to control her sobs. "Jade….Tori's dead".

_Oh, I waited here all night for you to come_

_But your love just disappeared_

_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles_

_But miracles don't happen here_

_I waited here all night for you to come_

_But your love just disappeare__d_

_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles_

_But miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen here_

_Miracles don't happen here... _

**END**


End file.
